


A Puppet Alone

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone made it out of Arkham in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puppet Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DC owns the character. I've resurrected him for this ficlet.
> 
> A/N: This ficlet was written for the "Hot or Cold" theme at Batfic_Contest on Livejournal.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to Devin and Kathy for the beta!

**A Puppet Alone**

He'd been in the shower room when the alarm went off. That was why Mr. Scarface hadn't been with him. Mr. Scarface didn't like the shower room. So much hot steam was bad for his complexion and it usually required a trip to the arts-and-crafts room for repainting and varnish. It also wrinkled his Zoot suit. So, when the order to evacuate was given, Mr. Scarface wasn't with him.

They'd assembled the inmates on the lawn, as far from the blaze as was possible, but the yard was small, and Wesker was close enough to the front of the crowd that, when the wind shifted, he could feel the heat of the conflagration on his face. The smoke and soot made his eyes water; he squeezed them shut.

Suddenly his blood ran cold. Mr. Scarface… was still trapped inside the burning asylum. Alone. His eyes began to tear in earnest. Wesker scanned the crowd frantically, hoping against hope that someone had taken his companion from the cell, or that the rescue team was bringing him out, even now. But there was nobody.

Wesker broke out in an icy sweat as hot tears ran down his cheeks. His master was gone.


End file.
